


Life Post-Judgment Day

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Future, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: What happened to the team after Judgment Day? How did they react to what Vance had done?





	Life Post-Judgment Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This story was originally posted as a series of ten drabbles. However, for ease of reading I am incorporating them into one chaptered story.  


* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – THE PAST IS BEHIND YOU**

**MAY 26TH 2008 - RESTON HOUSE**

"That's everything, Duck."

"It wasn't your fault, Jethro."

"What? Jenn's death? The cover-up? The kids being reassigned?"

"Jennifer died because of a mistake _she_ made in the past."

"I should have checked. Mike was right."

"We all have things we should have done or should not have done, Jethro. We _cannot_ change the past. It is behind us; what matters is the future. You have a team to get back."

"Reckon I can?"

"Of course."

"Ziva's my priority. McGee and DiNozzo don't like their reassignments, but Ziva's going home. Don't know how to stop that."

"Tobias."

"What?"

"Talk to Tobias."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – GIVE ME A REASON**

**MAY 27TH 2008 - GIBBS'S BASEMENT**

"Give me one good reason why I should agree, Jethro?"

"Because I _am_ going to get the team back together, Tobias."

"How?"

"Haven't worked that out yet. But I will. And I can't do that if Ziva's shipped back to Israel."

"I don't know if I can do it. It was easy for you; your Director foisted her on you. I've got to talk mine round."

"But you'll try?"

"Yes. I'll try."

"Thanks, Tobias."

"You know you look dreadful, don't you?"

"So Duck told me."

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I owe her, Tobias. I owe them all."

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – NOT BAD AT ALL**

**AUGUST 2008 - THE USS RONALD REGAN**

'Agent Afloat'. It wasn't a bad life. Not bad at all.

At least he didn't have to worry about being head-slapped five times a day.

Or put up with Ducky's rambling stories.

Or Ziva messing with the American language.

Or Probie making him feel like an idiot.

Or Abby giving him black roses.

Or the Autopsy gremlin tripping over things.

No, it wasn't a bad life at all.

He was his own boss.

He was called 'sir' by most of those onboard.

Yeah, it was a good move for him.

When the hell was Gibbs going to sort it out?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – BUT WHY**

**AUGUST 2008 - A SMALL ROOM IN THE FBI'S DC OFFICES**

She sits in her office and looks around her.

'Office' is rather a generous term; 'cupboard' might be more appropriate.

What is she doing there?

Why is she there?

Agent Fornell was vague about her actual duties, as well as her position.

In fact so far it seems her 'duties' consist of remaining in her 'office' and reading copious manuals that seem to have no bearing on anything.

It is not what she is used to doing.

It is not what she wants to do.

She does not feel at ease.

But she will remain until Gibbs sorts things out.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – NOT THE SAME**

**AUGUST 2008 - CYBER CRIMES**

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he did his job.

In a way he was in his element as he pitted his wits, his knowledge, his skills, his experience against the criminals.

He was already highly regarded by the Head of Cyber Crimes.

He wasn't being shot at.

His clothes didn't get ruined.

His hours were more regular.

He didn't have to put up with Tony calling him 'Probie' all the time and demeaning him.

He still saw Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Jimmy.

But it wasn't the same.

But it was all right, because Gibbs would sort it out.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – HE HAS TO**

**AUGUST 2008 - ABBY'S LAB**

"It's just you and me now, Bert. McGee won't be helping us anymore."

"Oh, I know. I can't believe I've just said that either. Of course he will. Any day now, Gibbs will sort it out and the team will be back together again."

"Yes, they will, Bert! Don't say that. Don't even think it. Gibbs will win. He has to. He has a plan."

"I don't know what it is. But he has one. I know he has."

"Yes, he has! He'll find a way to get us all together again. He will, Bert. He will. He has to."

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – HE WILL**

**AUGUST 2008 - AUTOPSY**

"Dr. Mallard."

"Yes, Mr. Palmer?"

"Agent Gibbs will sort it out, won't he?"

"Sort what out exactly?"

"The team. Getting them back, I mean."

"Of course he will."

"But how?"

"I don't know at the moment."

"He hasn't told you?"

"I am afraid that Jethro has not completely formulated his plan. But he will."

"Will he? I mean will he really, Doctor? Can he? Can he really get Tony back from the ship? And Ziva back as liaison officer? And McGee back from Cyber Crimes?"

"Of course he will, Jimmy. There is _nothing_ Jethro cannot do when he is determined."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – YOU ALWAYS DO**

**SEPTEMBER 2008 - RESTON HOUSE**

"There's nothing, Duck. Nothing. I can't believe it, I thought . . . God knows what I thought."

"You'll find a way, Jethro."

"Will I? You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. Least not in time."

"Jethro?"

"Tobias can't keep Ziva at the FBI forever. I got a reference request for DiNozzo today. McGee's been offered promotion. Abbs's got another job offer. It's over, Duck. Might as well admit it. I can't pull this one off."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, listen to me. You will find a way. You always do."

"Don't know why, Duck. But suddenly I believe you. In fact -"

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE - SOLVED**

**OCTOBER 2008**

**THE USS RONALD REGAN**

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Sir?"

"You're being reassigned."

"Again!"

"You're going back to DC."

**A SMALL ROOM IN THE FBI'S DC OFFICES**

"Officer David."

"Agent Fornell."

"You're going home."

"But, I thought –"

"Jethro's done it, Ziva."

**CYBER CRIMES**

"Timothy."

"Yes, boss. Er, sir. Er –"

"Gibbs wants you back. You want to go?"

"I . . ."

"Don't look so guilty, Tim. I always knew you wouldn't be staying."

**ABBY'S LAB**

"Yes! Gibbs did it, Bert. I told you he would."

"I did!"

**AUTOPSY**

"Dr. Mallard!"

"Mr. Palmer."

"Is it true? Has Agent Gibbs . . . ?"

"Yes, Jimmy, he has."

**RESTON HOUSE**

"Cheers, Duck."

"Your good health, Jethro."

"We did it."

"Jethro?"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Duck."

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN – UP TO HIM**

**OCTOBER 2008 - THE SQUAD ROOM**

He watches as one by one they return.

He watches as they hug one another, clinging onto each other as though years have passed since they'd been parted.

He watches as they smile and laugh and hug one another again.

The infamous 'Team Gibbs' is back together again.

It hadn't been his choice.

He'd been countermanded. 

If it'd been up to him, they'd all have gone.

That had been his plan.

First the field team.

Then Sciuto.

Then Dr. Mallard and Palmer.

Then Gibbs himself.

But it hadn't been up to him.

They were back.

And he'd better be careful.


End file.
